ceosomes and ribosomes are ribonucleoprotein particles required for the excision of introns from and translation of mRNA in eukaryotic cells. The laboratory has focused on the protein components of these particles. We have cloned and anticipate cloning more, for these proteins and generated mutations in them in order to learn about their role in assembly and function of spliceosomes.